2011-12 St. Louis Blues season
The 2011–12 St. Louis Blues season was the 45th season of operation (44th of play) for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 5, 1967. The Blues qualified for the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since the 2008–09 NHL season, and the second time since the end of the lockout. They also won their first Central division title since the 1999–2000 NHL season. Off-Season The Blues extended contracts for all four of their coaches on May 26: Brad Shaw and Ray Bennette (assistant coaches), Corey Hirsch (goaltending consultant), and Scott Masters (video coach).Blues Extend Contracts for 4 Coaches: Shaw, Bennett, Hirsch and Masters each get contract extensions, NHL.com (May 26, 2011) Forward David Backes is named team captain, filling a vacancy left by Eric Brewer's departure during the previous season. Regular Season October November On November 3, St. Louis Cardinals' ace pitcher, 36-yr-old Chris Carpenter laced up the skates for a practice session with other Blues' players, taking shots and making passes. He played ice hockey in high school at 16 and was an all-state defenseman his last three years for Trinity High School in Manchester, New Hampshire, with scouts from the Chicago Blackhawks and Boston Bruins pursuing him for a hockey career, which he turned down to pursue baseball. He loved this hockey experience with the Blues, holding season tickets, and will be at Cardinals Night on November 4.Carpenter Laces Up the Skates: St. Louis Cardinals' ace joins Blues for practice on Thursday morning, NHL.com (November 3, 2011) The Blues celebrated Cardinals Night before the game on November 4. Former manager Tony La Russa dropped the ceremonial first puck.Cardinals Night with the Blues is Nov. 4: Manager Tony La Russa will drop the ceremonial puck prior to the game, NHL.com (November 2, 2011) The Blues fired head coach Davis Payne (6–7–0 12 pts., 13th in Western Conference) on November 6, and replaced him with Ken Hitchcock. Hitchcock will be the 24th head coach in Blues' history and agreed to a contract through the 2012–13 season.Blues Hire Ken Hitchcock as Head Coach: Davis Payne was relieved of his duties as head coach on Sunday night, NHL.com (November 6, 2011) The Blues paid tribute before a home game on November 8, to two of their past players, Pavol Demitra (1996–2004) and Igor Korolev (1992–1994), who died in a September 7 plane crash near Yaroslavl, Russia that carried the Lokomotiv_Yaroslavl team. Both players wore uniform number 38 while with the team. The accident killed 45 players, coaches, team personnel, and members of the flight crew. It is the single biggest tragedy in the history of professional hockey. Blues Pay Tribute to Demitra, Korolev: Both former players died in the Sept. 7 plane crash in Russia, NHL.com (November 8, 2011) Chris Stewart was suspended for 3 games on Nov. 16, because of his hit on Detroit Red Wings' Niklas Kronwall in the previous night's game.Stewart suspended for three games: Forward was suspended after hitting Detroit's Kronwall on Nov. 15, NHL.com (November 16, 2011) Left-winger David Perron was cleared for contact in practice skating on November 19. He has not played since suffering a concussion on Nov. 4, 2010, missing the remaining 72 games last season.Perron Cleared for Contact: Blues forward is one step closer to a return to the lineup, NHL.com (November 19, 2011) Ken Hitchcock is off to the best start for a new coach for the Blues in their team history after 10 games, with a 7–1–2 (16 pts of 20) record, an 80% success rate, surpassing Joel Quenneville who started with a 70% success rate through his first 10 games.Hitchock off to Best Start in Team History, NHL.com (November 27, 2011) On November 28, new goaltender Brian Elliott was named "Third Star of the Week" for the week ending November 27, with his 3–0–0 (0.98 GAA, 0.963 save percentage, and one shutout) record with wins over Pittsburgh (Penguins 3–2 OT), Calgary (Flames, 2–0), and Columbus (Blue Jackets, 2–1). He presently leads the league with his 1.31 GAA and .951 save percentage, and tied with his three shutouts.Elliott Named Third Star of the Week: Blues goaltender was 3–0–0 with wins over Pittsburgh, Calgary and Columbus, NHL.com (November 28, 2011) December On December 2, injured forward David Perron was activated for the home Dec. 3 game, the first regular season game for him since suffering his concussion against the San Jose Sharks on Nov. 4, 2010. He missed 97 games.Perron Returns Saturday vs. Chicago: Forward has been out since Nov. 4, 2010 with post-concussion syndrome, NHL.com (December 2, 2011) January Ron Caron, former GM (1983–1993, Dec. 1996-Jun. 1997) died at 82 in his Montreal home on Jan. 9, the night before the Blues shutout the Montreal Canadians there, a team Caron was a longtime scout and asst. GM for.Ron Caron dies; former Blues GM, St. Louis Post-Dispatch (January 10, 2012) Jeff Gordon: Ron Caron was one of a kind, St. Louis Post-Dispatch (January 10, 2012) Caron led the Blues to a 438-405-127 record during his years, including a 47–22–11 (105 pts.) in 1990–91, the third-best in Blues' history. The Blues qualified for the playoffs in each of Caron's 12 years as GM. Blues Mourn the Passing of Ron Caron, NHL.com (January 10, 2012) Former Blues' Hall of Fame great center Bernie Federko said he didn't know a more passionate hockey man in the world.Remembering Ron Caron, NHL.com (January 10, 2012) Ron Caron Guest Book Goaltender Brian Elliott was named to the 2012 All-Star Game in Ottawa, Canada on Sunday Jan. 29. Elliott Headed to 2012 All-Star Game: All-Star Weekend will be held in Ottawa from Jan. 26 – Jan. 29, NHL.com (January 12, 2012) February Andy McDonald got an assist on the first goal of the game on Feb. 12, his first game back after missing 51 games recovering from a concussion. McDonald Gets an Assist in Return, NHL.com (February 13, 2012). Accessed 2012-02-15. Archived February 18, 2012. David Perron was named the "Third Star of the Week" after scoring six goals, an assist, and a +5 in four games in the week ending February 12. He has 24 points (10 goals, 14 assists) in 30 games. Perron Named to NHL Stars of the Week: Blues forward had six goals in the week ending Sunday, February 12, NHL.com (February 13, 2012). Accessed 2012-02-15. Archived February 18, 2012. March The Blues climbed atop the NHL standings with a 3–1 win at home over the Anaheim Ducks on March 8, giving them an NHL-best 93 points (43–18–7). It is the latest date the Blues have been first this late in a season since March 9, 2000. They were 30th (last) in the NHL as recently as the 2005–06 season. They have an NHL-leading 46 points since January 1, and are a perfect 35–0 when scoring at least 3 goals. They were 6–7 when coach Ken Hitchcock took over on November 6. The Blues announced they had signed 19-yr.-old center Jaden Schwartz, their first overall 2010 draft pick to an entry-level contract on March 12. He was added to the roster.Blues Sign Schwartz to Entry Level Deal: Schwartz, the Blues' first-round pick in 2010, will join the team in Chicago, NHL.com (March 12, 2012) He scored in his first NHL game on Saturday, March 17 in Tampa against the Lightning. It was the game-winner in the 3–1 win, and he was the 13th player in Blues' history to do it. Schwartz Scores in NHL Debut Saturday, NHL.com (Mar. 17, 2012) In that same game, the Blues became the first team to attain 100 points, and also clinch a playoff spot. Blues Clinch Spot in Stanley Cup Playoffs: The Blues become the first team in NHL guaranteed to play in postseason, NHL.com (Mar. 17, 2012) Alexander Steen was activated on March 25, after missing 39 games due to concussion syndrome since last playing on December 27. Kris Russell also returned to the lineup since experiencing a concussion on February 23. Steen Activated from Injured Reserve: Forward has been sidelined with concussion symptoms since Dec. 27, NHL.com (Mar. 25, 2012) The Blues set their all-time franchise record with Brian Elliott's eighth shutout of the season (in only 35 appearances) on March 25, giving the Blues 14 for the season. Jaroslav Halak has six shutouts in 43 appearances. The duo breaks the previous record of 13 set by Glenn Hall and Jacques Plante from the 1968–69 season. Elliott also tied Hall with his eighth shutouts in one season, but Hall still owns the team record with 16 shutouts. Blues Set Franchise Record for Shutouts: Halak, Elliott surpass team record set by Plante, Hall during 1968–69 season, NHL.com (March 25, 2012) The Blues set their all-time franchise record with their 30th home win on March 27. More records were set with goalie Brian Elliott's Most Consecutive Shutout Minutes (186:33), surpassing Manny Legace's 186:15. His ninth shutout against Nashville surpassed Glenn Hall's eight in 1968–69. Elliott and Halak have combined for a Modern Era NHL Record of 15 shutours, extending their previous record of 14 set March 25 (see previous paragraph). The team's 105 points are their second-best in their history, surpassed only by the 1999–2000 season when they earned 114 points and won their first Presidents' Trophy. Blues Set New Team Record for Home Wins: With a win Tuesday vs. Nashville, the Blues now have 30 wins at home, NHL.com (Mar. 27, 2012) They clinched the Central Division title on March 31.Blues Clinch Central Division Title, NHL.com (Mar. 31, 2012) April Brian Elliott's shutout streak ended on April 4, after 241:33. It was a new franchise record beating Manny Legace's previous record of 186:15 set from Dec. 28, 2007 to Jan. 8, 2008.Elliott's Shutout Streak Ends at 241:33, NHL.com (Apr. 5, 2012) Elliott and Jaroslav Halak captured the William Jennings Trophy for the first time in leading the NHL in fewest goals allowed by a team's goaltenders with 165. It was only the second time, with Roman Turek getting the honors in the 1999–2000 season. They also tied the modern NHL record with the 1969–70 Chicago Blackhawks, with 15 shutouts. They are the first tandem goaltenders to record at least six shutouts each in the same season; Elliot had nine. He led the NHL with a 1.56 goals-against average and a .940 save percentage. His three consecutive shutouts tied the franchise record of Greg Millen in the 1988–89 season. Halak ranked fifth with a 1.97 goals-against average and a .926 save percentage. They will be honored on June 20 at the 2012 NHL Awards.Halak, Elliott Capture Jennings Trophy: Blues goalie tandem allowed fewest goals during the 2011–12 regular season, NHL.com (Apr. 8, 2012) Playoffs The Blues ended the 2011–12 regular season as the Western Conference's 2nd seed. They defeated the #7 seed San Jose Sharks 4–1 in the first round, winning their first playoff series since 2002. They next faced the #8 seed Los Angeles Kings in the second round and were swept out of the playoffs. Game three of the Blues-Sharks (Monday) April 16 playoff was the highest-rated Blues' game ever broadcast on Fox Sports Midwest with an 11.0 household rating. Game three of the 2001 playoff game against the Dallas Stars was the previous high with a 9.9 household rating, followed by a 9.8 rating for game four of that series, and fourth-highest a 9.7 rating for the game one opener with the Sharks Game 1 is Highest-Rated Since 2002: Blues / Sharks game generated a 9.7 household rating on FS Midwest, NHL.com (Apr. 13, 2012) on (Thursday) April 12, 2012.Game 3 is Highest-Rated Ever on FS Midwest, NHL.com (Apr. 17, 2012) Standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Playoffs Key: Win Loss |- | colspan=10 | |} Player statistics Skaters (Regular season through games of April 21, 2012) FINAL Stats Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} * indicates not currently on the active roster. + indicates on Injured Reserve. ‡Traded away mid-season, date of last game in ( ). Stats reflect time with Blues only. †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Blues, date of first game in ( ). Stats reflect time with Blues only. Bold = leading team in category. |} Goaltenders (Updated through April 7, 2012) FINAL Stats Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} BOLD = individual leading NHL * = Modern NHL Record |} Awards and records Awards Milestones Final roster Updated April 20, 2012. |} Transactions The Blues have been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via Waivers Lost via Retirement Player signings Draft picks St. Louis's picks at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft in St. Paul, at the Xcel Energy Center from June 24 – June 25, 2011. The Blues had no first-round pick in the draft, because of the trade with the Colorado Avalanche during the 2010–2011 season.Blues Won't Have 1st-Round Pick in 2011: Pick will be transferred to Colorado as part of condition of earlier trade, (April 12, 2011) Farm teams Peoria Rivermen The Peoria Rivermen are the Blues American Hockey League affiliate in 2011–12. Alaska Aces The Alaska Aces are the Blues affiliate in the ECHL. See also * 2011–12 NHL season * St. Louis Blues seasons * St. Louis (sports) References External links *2011–12 St. Louis Blues season at ESPN *2011–12 St. Louis Blues season at Hockey Reference Category:St. Louis Blues seasons St. Louis Blues season, 2011–12